We All Live In a Pokemon World: Yellow Version
by Ziria NightRose
Summary: Yellow is a young pikachu, unaware of the fact that he is about to go on the greatest adventure in history. In a world of pokemon, it takes both brains and brawn to make it to the top. Though he is shy and timid, with the help of some friends, and some enemies, he will grow into the hero they all know he could be. If only he can get over his fear of pokemon battles...


We All Live in a Pokemon World: Yellow Version: Chapter One:

Yellow looked up at the dark gray clouds with worry. The sun had disappeared minutes ago, swallowed up by storm clouds, and the rest of the sky soon followed. The forest was silent, and it made Yellow nervous. Usually a wandering pokemon could count on the locals for company, those who prefered the wild life, living in rugged trees and holes in the ground. But the woods were quiet and not a savage was in sight. Savage was the more predjudiced term for those that live the simple life, content with staying in the same forest all thier lives, only battling those that pass through, never seeing the world or using technology. It was a rude word, but most pokemon didn't bother trying to use nicer ones when most savages _liked _being savage.

Nearly every pokemon was hunkered down in anticipation for the upcoming storm. It would only be a matter of minutes until rain started pouring on Yellow's head. If he wanted to avoid a potential disaster, he would have to find shelter, and fast. But he was in the middle of a forest, and those clouds looked capable of producing lightning. That was never a good combination, especially for a lone pikachu like himself.

Yelllow cursed to himself as he ran along the worn out path to Viridian City. He didn't know how much further he had to run until he reached the city as this was the furthest he had ever been from Pallet Town. Why had he agreed to this stupid errand? Viridian City soon appeared over the horizon and Yellow ran for the PokeMart, praying to Arceus that the lightning would hold off until he got there. Luckily for him it did, but barely. The huge (well, huge for a pikachu) automatic door slid shut behind him just as the first flash of lightning lit up the afternoon sky.

The store looked eerily empty except for the the cashire and Yellow himself. It seemed everyone else in the city was trying to avoid the storm as well. The cashire, a young hitmonlee not much older than Yellow, looked up from his video game and quickly hid it under the counter. The music was still audible though, and he gave an embarassed smile. Yellow smiled back. Then he remembered why he had run into the store.

"Er...I was sent here by the Professor. Professor Oak that is...I'm not sure if you know him, but..."

"Oh!" The hitmonlee's eyes widened. "I've been expecting you! The Professor ordered a new product the other day and it got delivered here by mistake. I didn't know he was sending a pikachu to pick it up though, all he said was that one of his assistants was coming today to pick it up. I guess that's you, right?"

Yellow nodded, though he wasn't really Professor Oak's assistant. In fact, he hardly knew him. But Yellow wasn't about to say no to the most well known pokemon researcher in all of Kanto, and Oak told him that he would be given a reward for picking up the package. The hitmonlee left the register and went to the back of the shop. He came back with a large brown cardboard box.

"Here you go," he said, as he handed the box down to Yellow. Yellow thanked the hitmonlee and exited the shop. It was pouring, and he didn't want to get whatever was in the box wet so after putting it in his bag he sprinted as fast as he could to the nearest pokemon center. The pokemon center lobby was overcrowded, many pokemon were seeking refuge from the raging storm. Thinking it would be wise to stay for the night rather than risk starting a forest fire or getting the mysterious contents of the box wet, Yellow squeezed his way to the reception desk and asked for a room. The Chansey gave him a sad look.

"I'm sorry, but there are just no single rooms left. If you'd like, you can share with another pokemon who needs one, but you'll have to ask around. We only have a few double rooms left, so you'll have to hurry."

Yellow nodded, and set off to find a roommate. He asked a butterfree, psyduck, sandshrew, oddish and Pinser (he was getting quite desprate at that point) before finally, someone agreed to room with him for the night. It was a burly and aggressive looking mankey, and Yellow was a little hesitant at first, but as he talked to the mankey, he realized that she, (for it was a female mankey) was actually quite nice, and was in fact looking for a roomate herself. Together, the went beck up to the reception desk and got a room key from the tired chansey. As they walked to thier room, the mankey introduced herself as Judy, and told Yelllow that she had come to Viridian city from her home town of Cerulean to challenge the Viridian City gym leader. But when she got to Viridian, the gym was closed.

"You want to challenge Giovani?" Yellow asked, stunned. "Only the strongest pokemon even consider challenging him! He's like...unbeatable!"

Judy gave Yellow an amused look. "First of all, he's not "unbeatable". Nobody is unbeatable, not even Lance. Second of all, I need one more badge before the end of the year if I want to take the elite four challenge, and his is the one I need. And third of all, who says I'm not strong? Just because I'm a girl and I'm not evolved doesn't mean I can't fight!" Judy was nearly upset now.

Yellow raised his paws in surrender. "Whoah. I never said anything about your gender having anything to do with my doubt. I've just never heard of a mankey trying to challenge the strongest gym leader in the league."

Judy humphed, but smiled. "Would you like to battle me? Then maybe you can see just how strong I am."

Yelllow was suddenly nervous.

"Er...I'm not sure..."

"What are you, a scared little caterpie?" Judy laughed playfully.

"It's just that, I've never really...Well, I haven't really..."

Judy looked shocked. "Are you trying to tell me that you've never battled before?"

"...yeah..."

Judy didn't know what to say to that. To a fighting pokemon, saying that you didn't battle was like saying you didn't drink water. Both were an essential part of existance. Seeing the look she was giving him, Yellow quickly tried to explain himself.

"It's my mom. She is so protective of me. She didn't even want me to come to Viridian city on an errand for Professor Oak, and I only live in Pallet town! There aren't a whole lot of Pokemon in my town who are into battling either, so if I really wanted to fight I'd have to go in the woods and battle the savage- I mean, the locals."

Judy nodded in understanding, but gave Yellow a look that he took as pity. "Well, If I'm going to battle Giovani tomorrow, I'm going to need a lot of sleep, good night Yellow,"

Pleased that he didn't have to explain himself any further, and pleased that Judy believed his reasons, he said goodnight, and turned off the light on the way to his bed.

When Yellow woke up the next morning Judy was already gone, though she had thoughtfully left a note on the door.

_'Yellow: Thank you for letting me room with you last night, I don't know what I would of done if I hadn't found a room. I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye, but Nurse Joy told me that Giovani would only be accepting one challenger per day, and I wanted to be that one. I hope our paths cross again someday, and if not, good luck with all you do in your life! Don't worry about last night, I didn't mean to upset you, I was just suprised a pikachu like you wouldn't be into battling. You knew so much about Giovani that I though you must be challenging the gym leaders too. Well, I'd better start to wrap it up, so bye!  
__Love, Judy, your new friend._  
_p.s. If you ever change your mind, I'd still love to have a battle with you! I live in Cerulean City, and Nurse Jloy can point you in the right direction if you can't find me. Even if you don't want to battle, you can still drop by anytime! My mom makes a great apple pie!'_

Yellow was touched by the letter. He didn't have any friends at home, his shy personality and submissivness didn't attract many friends in a town such as Pallet, where despite what he told Judy, nearly every child tried to compete in the league. He often got made fun of, and his supposed lack of enthusiasm about battling led to many awful nicknames, "Wimpychu" and "Mellow Yellow" among the worst.

After carefully folding Judy's note and putting it in his bag, Yellow checked out at the desk and started walking back to Pallet Town. He had a long walk ahead of him if he wanted to make it to Pallet Town before lunch.

A/N

So, that's the end of chapter one. It's a little short, but oh well. This is the first time I've posted a story in a very long time, and I'm so happy to be sharing this story with you! Hopefully as it starts picking up, it will be easier to see it as a completly orininal story, though right now I know it looks like it will be the video game in story format, something I've said in my profile that I don't like. But don't worry! The characters being Pokemon isn't the only change I have in mind!

On a more serious note, this was typed using Notepad on my laptop, because I don't have Word yet. Hopefully I found most of the spelling errors, though I'm sure a few slipped by. Also, for some reason, the chapter in general felt wierdly written to me. I can't place my finger on why it doesn't sound right, so if anyone can help me figure that out I'd really appriciate it:)

UPDATE: Thanks to some advice from my first reviewer for this story, I've changed a few sentences here and there. Also, I noticed a few other spelling mistakes that I fixed, but there's bound to be others.

This AN is getting way to long, so see you next chapter, when Yellow finds out what is in that mysterious box!


End file.
